Courtney
"Good evening, Mr. Magnus." - Courtney Victoria Courtney Blue, more commonly known as Courtney, is a member of Maverick Corporation. She is one of the few staff members who has been with the company in both its first and second iterations. She serves as the secretary and receptionist. Although mostly subdued in her attitude due to how she was raised, she has a particular sass to her. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, even to the company CEO. History Origins Born as Victoria Courtney Blue, Courtney was raised in an expensive mansion in London. She lived in a rather rich upbringing with her family. She came from a household of three sisters, all destined to do great things in their life. Whether it was becoming a doctor or a lawyer, the Blue family name was to remain one of respect and admiration. While it would seem that the intention was for the Blue family to help people, it was more or less a ruse to keep the family wealthy. Courtney’s sisters felt obligated to fulfill this desire from their parents, Courtney felt much less inclined to oblige. This resulted in frequent occasions where Courtney was reprimanded by her parents, saying that they “wished she was more like her sisters”. They even threatened to disown her, though such a threat proved to be a poor motivator. The real pinnacle of the situation came when Courtney’s mother, Gloria, came down with a mysterious illness. While the sisters Amanda and Leslie desperately tried to tend to their mother in a futile attempt to save her, Courtney just watched. She felt no sadness, but rather pity. She loved her parents but she could not be bothered to care for someone who tried to control her life. When Gloria passed away at the age of 54, Courtney left her home and traveled to America. Over the next several years, Courtney moved around from state to state, briefly staying in New York, Ohio, Kansas, Michigan and Vermont. She never truly settled down anywhere, because she had not yet figured out what sort of career she desired. At first, she thought of being a photographer. In her travels, she took many pictures of the state of nature, with beautiful vistas and mountain ranges shrouded in clouds. This wouldn’t last, as her heart just wasn’t in it. Although she did not miss her family, she missed belonging to something. That lonely feeling was something that kept her up at night. She eventually returned to New York and found a secretary job. It was around this time that news began to pop up about the frequent appearance of meta-humans and non-humans, relegated to conspiracy theorists telling tales that “Satan walks among us”. Regarded as nothing more than crazy talk, it didn’t really begin to affect Courtney until she started seeing it for herself. While working last one night, some sort of deranged creature attacked the office. Courtney initially thought it to be a drunken co-worker, until it turned into some kind of animalistic beast and nearly killed her. Were it not for the timely intervention of a man with a scythe, she would have most certainly died. She was afraid at first, but curious at the same time. The man offered her a job but warned her that she would never truly see life the same way again. She accepted. Career Magnus proved to be a wonderful boss, despite his line of work causing him to be increasingly violent at times. Courtney had survived multiple bad encounters with bad people, merely because she was dedicated to being the best damn secretary around. Courtney grew into her role as a kind woman, treating those she cared about with respect and admiration, and those she disliked with indifference and tolerance. She has become particularly fond of the Security Chief, Henry Adams, and has befriended Magnus' little sister, Moonbell. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore